Ghost and Stuff
by saltychrome
Summary: After a bad car accident leaves his guardian with a missing leg, Cross drags Allen to America for a new start. Enrolling in school at the Black Academy expecting things to turn out just like every other school, Allen then meets the Paranormal Club and joins to help fill up the empty space threating to shut down the club. That's when things start to get strange. ((YULLEN and LUCKY))
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker was used to changing schools, it happened almost every two years since he started living with his God father Cross. Sometimes it was because of debt collectors or an angry ex-girlfriends, but the last reason was Allen's fault...no matter what anyone told him.

White hair was stand out-ish on its own, but a demonic looking scar was just about the icing on the cake. Not to mention the deep scars all over his left arm, the memory of where they were from was lost in the teen's mind.

With all these abnormal looks about Allen, it made him the brunt of heavy and extreme bullying. These attacks from others cause Allen to put away his heart, putting up fake smiles along with keeping his depression and anger to himself. He always felt lonely, but at moments Cross made him feel better in his own little ways.

Cross was a angry asshole of a man, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Allen. He was the only thing Allen had, the only support Allen had. So he tried in his own little way to show the teen he was there for him, this kid had gone through way to much for someone his age.

So the man made sure Allen was happy in school, when things got bad he made arrangements and they were gone by the end of the week. Allen always thought it was his fault for moves like this, but Cross was just trying to look after him.

That's how it went for the two of them, until his 16th birthday that is. That was the year he got his tattoo, it covered all of his left arm making his scars unnoticeable unless looked up close. It was a very extreme leap for someone his age and it took them time to get a tattoo artist willing to do it, but Allen was more happy than he had been in years.

That was also the year of the crash.

Both Allen and Cross had been driving on a stormy night in Blackpool England as the long awaited hurricane was soon approaching, the driver ahead of them was swerving around unable to gain control in the rain. Neither of them had seen it coming, but in a moment of brash thinking the driver tried to speed up seeing the light about to turn. Only to lose control of their car.

It had been a 9 car pile up, Allen made it out with only a large scar on his chest. Cross lost his right leg from the knee down.

It had shaken the both of them, even if it was Cross's leg; Allen was more broken up about it.

This was the moment Cross knew it was time for change.

The Noah was Mana's family that lived in a small town in Washington State down in the US, due to the distance their relationship with them was just phone calls every Sunday night. But Neah; Mana's younger brother, was close with Allen. The two of them shared common interests, along with a talent for music.

He had been the one to suggest they move down to the states, it had taken a week for Cross to agree.

The move was sudden since they had only lived in Blackpool for less than two months, now they were off to a new country leaving England behind.

Allen was nervous, he had been born and raised in England. It was fine just moving around all over the place, but the big leap to America was stressful.

Though he didn't have to worry about citizenship since Mana had been born in America, giving him an automatic place since Mana was his father even if he'd been adopted.

But the fact he was about to graduate in England meant nothing in America, so he now had another year of school to go through which made him less than pleased. Though he couldn't complain he hadn't been dumped in as a sophomore, having two more years added on would make him scream.

Allen wasn't sure what to expect in this little town in Washington, but he wasn't prepared at all for the deep dark secrets held beneath the streets.

* * *

"Now I remember why I left this god forsaken country," Cross grumbled and yanked his suitcase off the belt, leaning against his crutch with a distasteful look. Cross was smart even if he didn't act like he was, he was well known in the science community for his work on golems and other robotics. As of the past month he was getting recognized for his work on body prosthetics.

Allen held most of the bags along with a basketball sized golden golem named Timcanpy, a tried look in his eyes as he watched his gardein struggle with his bag. "I can help you with that..."

"Don't Need help!"

"You're making a scene Cross..."

"Allen!"

The white haired teen turned just in time for a pair of arms to wrap around him, nuzzling his cheek and making Tim squirm around getting trapped against two chest. Allen blushed and looked up, the tall man cuddling him could only be one person. "N-Neah!"

Neah laughed and pulled away, ruffling Allen's hair with a bright grin. "You've grown since I last saw you, not much but a little."

"Hey-!"

"You two quit making out and get this shit!" Cross snapped and dropped all of his stuff on the ground unable to gather it all.

"It's nice to see you too Cross,"

Neah helped Allen with the rest of their things and headed out to the car, shoving everything in the trunk and back seat leaving just about enough room for Allen.

As the set out on their 4 hour drive to the Noah manor, they started out with small talk. Asking one another how everything was, Cross only giving the two witty remarks.

"You let him get a full arm tattoo Cross?" Neah glared at the red haired man, who looked like he could careless. "He's only been 16 for three months, how you found someone to do that is beyond me."

Cross smirked and looked back to the sleeping teen. "The kid doesn't act 16, so I thought why the hell not?"

Neah shook his head. "Cross...this is no way for him to cope with his scars by trying to cover them up, if you had gotten him into therapy-"

"That kid would be worse off if I had started taking him to a fucking therapist, all those quacks do is give you drugs and tell you everything is fan-fucking-tastic."

"That's not true, he just needs someone to talk with. Someone his own age that can understand him,"

Cross sighed and rolled down his window, using the stop in the rain to take a smoke. "Every kid Allen's meets runs for the hill once they take a look at him, what makes you think this school will be any different?"

Neah's golden eyes looked down for a moment, before quickly looking back to the road. "I _know_ this school is what Allen needs, I've been working here for years now and I've placed my trust in this school."

After that Cross was quiet, he didn't think Allen could take another school. But Neah was right about Allen needing friends, the boy spent too much time sitting around the house. "Fine, but once Allen starts showing signs we're leaving."

Neah smiled and his mood quickly seemed to improve. "Thanks, this means a lot to me."

Cross shook his head and glared at the sky, feeling droplets fall onto his arm. "I hate the rain,"

Chucking, Neah rolled up Cross's window and turned on the heat. "I thought you'd be all depressed after loosing your leg, but you're still just as grump since I talk to you last."

"I'm not old,"

"You're like-"

The car swerved with Neah letting out a loud cry of pain, Allen only sighing softly and snuggling against his pillow as he continued to sleep.

* * *

 **Ahh short first chapter, didn't have a lot of stuff I wanted to cover. But I plan on making the chapters long for this since I won't be able to update as often on this compared to my other story.**

 **In other news, I made this to sort of replace my old story. I had so much planned by I didn't know how to execute it, and then everything just got jumbled up and a mess. I might go back to it later on at some point...**

 **Clearing some stuff up!**

 **-Allen's arm isn't all red and stuff, just covered in a lot of scars to the point it looked like it went through the blender. But not completely disfigured, as for his tattoo; it looks like what his arm did in the first anime after he got clown crown. His hand looks like a normal hand other than for scaring.**

 **-Cross does not have a prosthetic yet, but he's working on one at the moment**

 **-Its been less than a month since the accident**

 **That's all I have to say, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be out on Saturday and the chapter for my other story was supposed to be out last Wednesday. I so stuck on the next chapter I have no idea what to do, so I'm gonna push it back and re-watch year two and see if that will help.**

 **uughhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Happy thanksgiving though!**

 **Cutiepie120048: Allen did not self harm and he was not born with the scars, I will tell you he got them soon after Mana died but the rest you'll find out in time. (::::**

* * *

"So Wes, you sure this Allen kid is real? Cause you said he was gonna be here like a month ago and I-"

Lavi was cut off when Wisely hissed and shoved him, but the little body didn't even move him. "Don't be an ass and quit bringing this up every time you see me! It's not my fault he got sick right after coming here!" he tried again to shove the older teen off his chair, but had no luck. "He's supposed to be here today anyway, so-"

"But where is he though-"

"At the doctor's office you-"

"If you can't be quiet then get out!" A small man appeared out of nowhere and smacked Lavi in the back of the head with a textbook. "You should know better than to act a fool in the library,"

Lavi chuckled nervously. "Sorry panda-" he yelped when he got another wack to the head.

Wisely smirked and messed with his scarf. "That's what you get for being a jackass," his voice was more quiet and hushed.

Grumbling back a reply, Lavi started his homework again glaring holes into the book. But the stress that he had pushed to the back of his mind was eating at him, keeping him from focusing.

Lavi Bookman was the president of the Paranormal Club, a club's who was on the brink of falling apart. They had always been small club, but after their old president Alma Karma graduated last year along with a chunk of their other members; things just went down hill.

For a club to stay active they needed a president which was Lavi himself, a Vice president and theirs was Lenalee Lee (The younger sister of the crazy science teacher Komui Lee who was also their teacher leader of the club), and two regular members. They only had one; a very angry Kanda Yu who's only reason for being in the club was because Alma begged him to.

Since the club had been around for more than 6 years, the student council gave them till the end of the first quarter of school to find another member or say goodbye to their club. It was now the middle of second quarter, Wisely (who was the student council vice president) was giving them as much time as he could. But the student council president Howard Link was a nice guy, but ruled with an iron fist.

So when he heard from Tyki that their cousin from Blackpool, England was moving here, Lavi almost died. A new student meant fresh meat, and at this school you had to be in at least one club. It only made it better knowing that he had strong connections already, the golf club could kiss his ass (They still need one member so they could participate in the state wide golf matches).

He would get down and dirty with the golf club to get Allen, they may have golf clubs that would hurt like hell; but he had Kanda Yu (He could only hope the moody teen would actually help him and not watch him get beaten by golf clubs) who was the best fighter in school. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Allen sneezed and as a shiver ran up his body, he pulled up the zipper of his baggy jacket. He reachered over and turned up the heat in the car, feeling himself shiver again.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick again," Neah chuckled and slowed down the car as they hit a stop light.

"Don't even joke about that, with my lucky I could be." Allen shuttered, not wanting to go through that all over again. The day after he arrived in town he got sick, Cross laughed at him telling only he had that kind of luck to get sick the day before he started school.

But then he got worse, in the morning he was attacked by Road who jumped on his bed yelling at him to wake up. Allen didn't, and was quickly rushed to the hospital. Cross laughed at him once more, telling him he only had the lucky to get sent to the hospital on his first day of school. But he also told him to get the fuck better.

As Allen grew worse everyone got worried, even Cross was starting to become worried with Allen's worsening condition. Adam even tried booking a flight home, but Neah told him that Allen would be fine. But no one was sure if it was false hope or not.

Luckily by the end of two weeks in the hospital, Allen was well enough to go home. But not enough to go back to school, not like he had even been there yet. As he got better the doctor told him by the start of next month he would be ready to head to school, a quick doctor's check up and off he would go.

Though the check up took a while, Allen only missed first and second hour. But since he had completed all the classes he needed back in England, his schedule was small compared to other Juniors. Making up a month of school wouldn't be hard for him anyway. Allen had skipped a grade in England, after spending most of his childhood homeschooled with Mana; school was a walk in the park compared to Mana's 'curriculum'.

That left Allen as the only 15 year old in his class, though in a few short months he would be 16.

"Ah, we're here!" Neah squealed a bit and turned to Allen smiling. "I want you to have a great fist day and when you get home you have to tell me all about it!"

Allen blushed and nodded cutely. "Thank you Neah," He got out of the car and waved as he headed up the steps, buzzing in he took a breath and walked in heading straight to the office.

Speaking with the nice secretary Miranda for a bit, he got his things and went off to his class. Third hour he had science with Mr. Lee, looking down at his map Allen sighed and looked down the long hall.

It took Allen almost 15 minuets of wondering around before he stumbled on a teacher (Mr. Tiedoll was god sent) who led the lost teen his class.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time..." Allen blushed and adjusted his glove.

"It's my pleasure to help, no need to apologize." Tiedoll chuckled and waved his hand. "I'll talk with Komui and we can see if someone has music with you, It wouldn't be good if you got lost again."

"You don't have-"

Tiedoll opened the door and a loud explosion came from the room followed by a cloud of smoke, the elderly art teacher didn't looked fazed in the slightest. "Another experiment Komui?"

Coughing was the only answer they got, along with someone cussing up a storm as windows were shoved open making clean air quickly slip in.

"G-Good afternoon Tiedoll," Komui walked over using his hat to wave away the smoke, his eyes landed on a frazzled Allen making them light up. "I see you brought my new student with you, I was being to get worried that you wouldn't show Mr. Walker."

Allen coughed and rubbed his neck. "I got lost, sorry.."

Komui laughed and shook his head. "There's no need to apologize, this school is always hard to navigate for new students."

"I have to go get ready for class now, I hope the rest of your first day goes well Allen." Tiedoll smiled and gave a soft wave before heading down the hall.

Pulling Allen in the classroom, Komui brought him up to the front of the room and clapped his hands getting everyone attention as they tried to clean the mess in the classroom.

"A month ago we were expecting a new student, but sadly had a emergence visit to the hospital that postponed his first day." Komui smiled and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Thankfully he's all better and back in school, everyone I'd like you to meet Allen Walker."

Feeling all eyes on him Allen blushed and looked down at his feet. "I-It's nice to meet all of you," his British accent slipped in and it only made his blush darken.

Komui smiled. "Since today's lab was a fail, you all can have the rest of class as a study hall. But Mr. Walker needs help navigating to his next class, does anyone have music or a free period next-"

"We do-!"

"Shut the fuck-"

"Thank you Kanda and Lavi for volunteering!" Komui pointed to the back of the room to were a tall black haired teen was looking ready to strangle a even taller redheaded teen.

Allen gulped and walked over, taking the seat next to the black haired teen he messed with his phone with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, I thought the only person who still owned a flip phone was panda."

Allen's blush grew darker and he looked up, the red haired boy was leaning over on the edge of the table next to him. "I-I break a lot of things, so my guardian gets me flip phones since they don't cost that much."

The teen laughed and fixed his eyepatch. "Tyki told me 'bout that," He chuckled. "I'm Lavi Bookman, a friend of Tyki's."

Allen titled his head and it clicked, this was the red haired beauty Tyki always talked about over their skype calls. "I's nice to meet you," he smiled and looked to Kanda and held out his hand. "You must be Kanda then, its nice to meet you."

Black eyes gazed down at Allen and then to his hand before narrowing. "Like i'd shake hands with a moyoshi like you,"

Allen's eye twitched. "Moyoshi...?"

"Aw, Yu-chan likes you already. He gives everyone he likes nicknames-"

"How man damn times have I told you not to call me that usagi!?" Kanda snapped and grit his teeth.

Lavi took a step back and laughed nervously. "h-hehe...calm down a bit there..."

Allen chuckled slightly and messed with his white locks a bit, he shivered again and looked up only to see someone staring at him. He smiled and waved slightly, but got no response back. So he looked away praying that he hadn't made the kid angry at him or something.

"So little buddy," Lavi leaned in and grinned. "At this here school you need to be in at least one club activity,"

Allen ignored the name for the moment, freezing up at what had Lavi just told him. "W-What?" After years of torment at every school he had been to, Allen had become somewhat of a recluse. Yes no one had said anything about the scar on his eye or white hair yet, but as time went on they realized how much of a freak he really was. So joining a club _full_ of people was a no go in Allen's book.

"You have to join a club by the end of the week," Lavi grinned. "But it just so happens that I am a president of one of those said clubs," He pointed at himself and chuckled. "My club is full of fun loving people and we often go out and-"

"We have three people and until we get a fourth person, our activates have been suspended." Kanda grumbled and continued scrolling through something on his phone.

"Don't be so negative! If we get Allen to join we can be that fun activity club again!"

"It's not like we do anything, paranormal stuff doesn't exist."

Allen looked up at Kanda. "Paranormal?"

Lavi nodded. "Yup! I run the one and only paranormal club, we go ghost hunting-"

"-we sit around in old abandoned buildings playing monopoly."

Allen couldn't help but smile slightly as the two started to bicker. Paranomal club huh? To be honest Allen was with Kanda on this, paranormal stuff didn't exist. But the small club size did sound nice.

"-stop avoiding the facts Lavi, we're just a dumb paranormal wannabe club. Like hell this moyoshi would wanna join."

"Um.."

Both sets of eyes landed on Allen, expectant gazes staring into his soul. Gulping slightly, Allen smiled and shifted in his seat. "I wouldn't mind joining..."

"Ha! I told you!" Lavi squealed and hugged Allen, a surprised yelp coming from the white haired teen. "Thank you so much little buddy!"

"I'm not little!"

The bell rung and students started to get up out of their seats, the group of boys getting up as well. "What class do you have last?"

"I have music lessons,"

"You just have a music filled schedule don't ya'?" Lavi chuckled. "Yu here will come get you after school-"

"No I won't-"

"-And we'll talk about your club registration!" Lavi side hugged Allen and grinned. "Welcome to the paranormal club!"


	3. Chapter 3

**jy24: I'm kind of going fast with the start of this, I don't really wanna go over the minor stuff. But things will start to slow down a bit. Lavi is very unaware Tyki likes him. As for Kanda and Allen's relationship, I'm not sure yet. Kanda will treat Allen a lot more softly than other people (not till later on), but that's all I have for now.**

 **WARNING - READ WITH CAUTION -**

* * *

"Our suspension is now over!" Lavi slammed a paper down on the table, startling Allen but the other two didn't even flinch.

"Suspension?" Allen rubbed his cheek biting back a yawn.

"Yup! We weren't aloud to do club stuff since we didn't make the cut for a actual club due to of our lack of members- But now with you here we can go out and hunt the supernatural once more!" Lavi grinned and started to run around the room gathering stuff up.

Allen sighed, but couldn't help but smile at Lavi's excitement.

Three weeks had gone by since Allen had joined the club, and surprisingly he was having a good time.

Lenalee was great, she was always so nice and treated him to snacks throughout the day. The way she spoiled him infuriated Komui to no end, but no matter how many times he told the man he wasn't interested in her he would get yelled at to stop lying. Thankfully Lenalee would chastise her brother for being rude.

Lavi was great too. They had quickly become 'bros'- as the older teen liked to call it. He would always tease him, but the two got along well and talked with one another a lot outside of club hours. This was mostly due to having two of his AP classes with Lavi, it still baffled him that this red haired loon was the smartest kid in school.

Kanda on the other hand, was a challenge. The two of them bickered all the time and no matter how nice Allen tried to be, Kanda wasn't having it. The nickname the older teen gave him was aggravating as well. The older teens constant rude and angry attitude ticked him off as well, how could someone be so angry all the time?

Dropping a large duffle bag on the table, Lavi coughed trying to get everyone's attention. Allen and Lenalee looked over, Kanda not even gazing away from his AP Chem work. "As a celebration of getting off suspension, I say we go out on a ghost hunt!"

"That sounds stupid,"

"Kanda, don't be mean." Lenalee gave Kanda a look. "Lavi is working really hard to do something special for the club, so put your work down and listen."

Allen smirked watched Kanda get chewed out by Lenalee, his smirk growing as Kanda sent back a dirty look.

Lavi was pulling up a site on the computer, using the overhead to project the image out. "About a hour away there's a farm that's been abandoned for the past 25 years ever since the police found two missing girls tied up in the basement, along with bodies of four other missing girls in the corn field. They say there are still bodies of missing girls out there and they haunt the land, searching for someone to suffer the same fate as they did." Lavi tried to pull off a spooky voice, a sparkle in his eyes.

"So you want us to go out there and look around?" Allen titled his head.

"We're not gonna just look around silly sprout! We're gonna stay there all night till sunrise and hunt for the ghost of the missing girls," Lavi smirked seeing Allen's spooked look.

Kanda glared and sat up. "There's no way in hell you're getting me to stay at a farm in the middle of nowhere,"

"Aw come on Yu! What if buy your lunch for a week will you go?'

After that Kanda was silent, he leaned back and relaxed. "Make it two weeks,"

Lavi's grin grew. "Lets get going!"

After somehow making it past Komui's 'lena-radar', the group headed out to the parking lot and pilled into Lavi's jeep. Lenalee sat in front 'protecting the driver from getting strangled', so Kanda sat in back with Allen sitting as close to the door as he could.

Allen pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Neah's contact. "I have to call my uncle and tell him I'm not coming home tonight,"

Kanda smirked. "The little moyashi has to call his uncle just to go out. Are you like 13 or something?"

"I'm 15 you ass-"

The car stopped suddenly, and Lavi looked back at Allen with wide eyes. "You're only 15?" Lavi looked to Kanda with a serious look. "You gotta tone down that couple's bickering you two, if anyone finds out Allen isn't legal yet you'll go to jail Yu."

Lavi was lucky Lenalee stopped Kanda before he could kill the dumb redhead.

* * *

Neah of course had a fit that Allen wasn't coming home and had told him 'my little baby can't stay out past 9', so Cross took the phone and told Allen he could go. Also not for him to get a call from the cops that he had died tragically from stupidity.

Allen told him to fuck himself.

"How long till we reach this damn place?" Kanda snapped, the hour long drive was testing the Japanese teen's already thin limits.

"Another- We're here!" Lavi grinned and stopped at an old rusted gate, turning off the car. "We can't drive past this point, so the rest of the way to the house will be on foot."

Everyone pilled out of the car and grabbed a bag, getting over the fence they made their way up the grassy path to the house hidden by rows of overgrown corn.

"I better not get ticks usagi,"

"I'm sure you won't get ticks Yu,"

"How many times!-"

"Boys!" Lenalee snapped, the arguing stopping right away.

The rest of the way was filled with talk about the set up, a little bickering between Kanda and Allen.

A large wooden house came into view, silencing the group. The house was a lot bigger than Allen expected it to be. There had to be at least a minimum of 5 bedrooms not counting the master bedroom, a large barn just a bit further down the path.

"Me and Lavi are going to start with the set up in the house, can you and Allen please set up in the barn?" Lenalee gave Kanda a look he couldn't say no to.

"Fine," Kanda started walking towards the barn. "lets go sprout,"

"My name is Allen," the white haired teen grumbled and followed after the Japanese teen.

There was silence between them, the wind making more of a mess out of Allen's untruly hair.

Allen huffed wanting to break the ice. "So..um Kanda, how long have you been apart of the paranormal club?"

Kanda looked down at Allen frowning a bit. "Ever since I entered high school, my older brother Alma dragged me in."

"Ah, I see." Allen smiled and looked ahead, the heavy silence returning. There was no way Kanda was going to ask him anything. Opening his mouth to say something, Allen was interrupted when Kanda spoke.

"We're here, I'll start with the loft while you work the stalls." With a grunt, Kanda pushed open the barn doors. He walked inside and headed up the less than safe latter disappearing up into the large loft.

"Okay then," Allen grumbled and looked around before getting started.

There was a deep musty smell lingering in the barn, giving Allen a slight headache. he concluded it was likely just the heavy amount of dust in the air so thought nothing else of it.

A large bang from above him made the teen yelp, calming down when a string of Japanese followed after. "Even when he's not here, hes making me angry." Allen whined kicking a old bucket across the barn.

Grabbing the last camera out of his bag, Allen walked up to one of the stalls before a large cold hand slammed over his mouth. He instantly started to kick around and bite at the man's hand, but it only caused his grip to tighten.

Another hand grabbed onto his arm and pushed him in the stall, a gross tasting fabric getting shoved into his mouth.

 _ **"My pretty little lady,"**_

The voice made Allen freeze, his eyes widened in fear. The voice sounded echoed and unhuman, their breath smelling of the sweet smell of decaying bodies.

 _ **"Daddy missed you so, so much..."**_

A cold hand rubbed against Allen's inner thigh making him start to squirm again, his senses screaming at him to get away.

 _ **"Daddy will make you feel good again, this time we won't lose them. This time we will have our sweet little baby."**_

Allen's jacket was ripped off and his shirt went right with it, cold hands running down his body slowly making their way down to the edge of his pants. Alarms in his head were going off all over, his belt slowly- the rag finally came out and Allen let out a frantic cry laced with fear. "Kanda!"

The sounds of heavy foot steps sounded above him, bolting to the latter.

 _ **"Shut your mouth you little shit!"**_

Allen was thrown onto his back and large cold hands wrapped around his neck, drool running down his chin. Allen now had a full look of the man's face, bile quickly running up his throat.

The man was clearly rotting, his mouth ripped up and had missing teeth. Hair was in clumps and all over with his eyes sunken in with one of his eyeballs hanging out of his head.

Black spots soon started to fill Allen's vison, choking and gasping for air.

"Get the fuck off him!" Kanda yelled and slammed a metal pole against the man's head, much to his shock the head went flying off and smacking against the wall with a sickening slap.

Almost paralyzed by what just happened, Kanda snapped out of it and quickly got to Allen trying to calm down the panicked teen. "What the fuck was that?"

Allen shook his head trying to cover himself. "I-I don't know- He just came out of nowhere and just stated-" he choked and shook his head, panting heavily.

"You need to just calm down and take a breath moyashi," Kanda took off his jacket, showing off his tight long-sleeved shirt that fit perfectly against his toned chest. Carefully pulling Allen close, Kanda put the jacket on Allen.

"Thanks..." Allen mumbled trying not to bust out in tears, Kanda's baggy jacket warming him up. "We should go find Lenalee and Lavi," he leaned his head against Kanda's chest.

Kanda grunted, he didn't want to move. The sprout felt strangely nice in his arms, but this was just to comfort him in a time of need. "Yeah,"

Unnoticed to them, a large figure loomed above them. A angry aura surrounding them.

* * *

Lenalee's eyes snapped open, a dull ache pounding against the back of her head. "Lavi?" her vison was still a little blurry, but there was no red blur to be seen.

She couldn't remember how she got here, all that came to mind was setting up with Lavi and having to use the bathroom.

Grunting; Lenalee tried to get up- only to find herself chained to the wall.

"W-What?" the Chinese girl shook with fear and looked around, her vision finally cleared up enough for her to see. What she saw was something she would never forget.

Bodies in different stages of decay were chained up along the walls of the room, the oldest one was just a skeleton with torn up dress.

 ** _"How are you feeling?"_**

Lenalee quickly turned to her right, her heart stopping seeing Lavi's favorite bandana around a mysterious girl's neck.

The girl had to be around Allen's age, messy blond hair and dull green eyes. Her skin was pale and looked almost freezer burnt.

Getting no answer the girl continued speaking. _**"Your red haired friend is okay for now, but for your other two friend in the barn I can not say the same. Daddy hates it when people go places they don't belong,"**_

Lenalee started to cry, her body shaking. "Please don't hurt them," She let out a shaky breath.

 _ **"That's not up to me,"**_

At that, the girl stood and left. Leaving Lenalee alone with only the dead to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope that I have time to update everything today...**

 **Cutiepie120048: Thank you!**

 **jy24: There's a lot more than just two ghosts ;)))**

 **Ern Estine 13624: everything is not okay**

* * *

Lavi was so sick of seeing all this corn. No matter where he went all it was the only he could see.

Stumbling over a rock, Lavi fell to his knees and winced feeling the world spin. He just needed a moment, but he was loosing too much blood for him to get it.

After Allen and Kanda stalked off to the barn, he and Lenalee started to set up in the house. Things were going fine for the first half hour, then Lena had to pee. There was no working plumbing so Lena would have to go outside.

Lenalee had made it one step off the patio till she slammed on the ground, getting yanked into the cornfield screaming. Lavi of course ran after her yelling, pushing through corn hearing her screams start to get quieter the farther she got from him.

But Lavi kept pushing on, till _she_ showed up.

A girl looking no older than himself standing in the middle of a break in the corn, her green flower dress in tears with knots in her dirty black hair. The one thing that caught his eye was her ghostly pale skin, and the large bloody blade tightly gripped in her hands.

Every instinct in his body told him to run, so that what he did. Lavi turned and ran the other way as fast as he could, but the knife toting girl seamed to run faster. Slashing Lavi in the side, the rusted blade causing a lot more damage than it should of.

Lavi screamed and fell to the ground, he turned to defend himself but the girl was gone.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was pretty fucking lost in this corn field. Grunting, he pushed harder onto his wound trying to get it to stop bleeding.

Out of nowhere Lavi's phone started to blare the He Man song, startling the high strung teen. He felt around his pockets and yanked out his phone to see who was calling, his heart skipped a beat. _Tyki,_ without a second thought he answered the phone.

 _"Hey bunny, I've been trying to call Allen for the-"_

"Tyki! Thank fucking- I'm so fucking happy you called," Lavi couldn't help breaking out in tears, thanking every god he knew.

 _"Calm down a bit there Lavi, I know I'm great and all-"_

"Not now! I need you to drive up to the James farm as fast as you can, we're in total shit and I can't find anyone- I'm lost in a fucking _corn field_ -"

 _"What the hell are you talking about Lavi, did something happen?"_

A high pitched scream came from a ways behind him, the girl had found him once more. "Fuck! I've bleeding so fucking bad I can barely walk Tyki! Something is trying to kill us here and I need help!" Lavi started to sprint through the corn field. "Please Tyki!"

 _"I-"_

The phone cut off making Lavi curse, the girl was approaching fast. Looking up the tears flowing through his eyes increased, the house finally coming into view. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping Lavi on his feet at this point, pushing his body harder he jumped over the patio stairs landing face first into the wood rolling into the door.

Now on his back facing the corn field, Lavi went to spring up seeing the girl run at him screaming with blood flowing from her eyes. But his body had finally gave up, he had no energy to run any longer. Closing his eye, Lavi waited for her to come. But nothing happened. After death didn't come, he opened his eye once more to see her standing at the edge of the step's looking right at him.

His heart started to pound against his chest, the world frozen around them. Why was she just standing there?

The girl grunted and turned, walking back out to the field and disappeared as she went farther in the corn.

This confused him, but he shook his head and wipped the blood spilling from his nose. Now having a moment to think, none of this happened until Lenalee stepped out of the house. Could she not come-

"Lavi!"

Sitting up quickly Lavi looked over to his left seeing Allen running over with Kanda leaning against him, the Japanese teen bleeding from a head wound. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh-"

"Fucking help dumbass!" Kanda snapped, his eyes blurry as he struggled to see straight. "Don't just stand there!"

A large man was on their tail, he was a lot slower than the girl who was chasing him. But if he caught up to them; it would be over quickly. Looking around with his adrenaline pumping once more, Lavi grabbed an old shovel leaning against the side of the house and sprinted off the steps. He screamed and sprinted past the two and over to the man, slamming the shovel down on his rotten head.

The shovel sliced through with a loud squish, the man falling over. Backing away with a sickened look, Lavi almost pissed himself seeing the man moving around. "G-Get to the house!" Taking a step back, Lavi ran towards Allen and Kanda. He grabbed Kanda from Allen and through the teen over his shoulder, getting no complaint from Allen as he sped up with the heavy weight lifted off him.

The three got to the house before the man put himself together, running inside and slamming the door shut.

Allen fell to the floor panting, curling up in a ball using Kanda's big jacket to hide himself. "Bloody hell," his British accent was thick and mixed with panic, the older teens too tired to point it out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lavi shook and placed a hand on his wound again, his breathing heavy and labored. He looked down to Kanda seeing him walk into the den, shuffling around looking for the first aid-kit.

"I don't fucking know, that fuck tried to get lucky with the sprout before I bashed his head in. As you can see he got back up and delivered it right back," Kanda snapped at placing a ice pack on his forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Lena had to pee, so she walked outside and got dragged away. I tried chasing after her, but this crazy bitch came out of nowhere and stabbed me."

Allen sat up and looked to Lavi, large hand like bruises already appearing on his pale skin. "Lenalee's gone?" He shook and his body started to shake more than it already had.

"She's missing not gone," Kanda sat down against the wall, holding the ice pack against his head. "Once Lavi patches himself up we can call-"

"Got no signal out here, the only way to make a call is out in the field and you don't want to go out there." Lavi stood and limped over to the first aid-kit, shifting through it to get what he needed. "I got a call from Tyki though, I told him come here with help before the call got cut off."

Grunting a reply. "Then we wait-"

"We can just wait, Lenalee needs us. She could-" Allen choked and tried not to bust out crying.

Kanda watched him, before looking away knowing he was going to regret this. "Fine, once Lavi patches himself up we get weapons from around the house and we look for her."

Looking up at Kanda he smiled. "Thank you," Allen felt weak, the events of what just happened were finally setting in. But he had to be strong for Lenalee, she needed their help.

"Come here,"

Allen blinked in surprise and sat up from were he laid, crawling over to Kanda. His face turned a bright red as the older teen pulled him onto his lap, comforting him. No words were exchanged after that. Allen laid his head on Kanda's shoulder, waiting there with him for Lavi to finish cleaning himself up.

* * *

Lenalee let out another huff as she tugged at the rusted chains that held her, pulling harder and harder with freedom close. She already had her left arm free and with just a bit more her right would be free as well.

A clink echoed in the room as the chain broke, sending Lenalee forward crashing into one of the bodies in the room. Quickly moving away she shook and stood, her hips screaming in pain from when she had been dragged. "You got this Lenalee,"

Her little pep talk helped, but nothing would stop her body from shaking. She walked to the door and softly turned it slowly, wincing when the door squeaked as she opened it. The room looked like a bomb shelter, can foods lining the walls with other survival needs shoved in old looking boxes.

Walking further in the room she noticed a latter that headed up, she could only hope that it was the exit. The girl she had spoken to earlier was nowhere to be found, and the man she had been talking about was absent too.

There was no time for her to dwell over things, once she was with her boys again was when things would calm down; hopefully. Climbing up the later made her hips protest in pain, but she pushed on. It surprised her how deep the bunker was, the first thing she thought of was how it was deep enough no one could have heard the screams coming from these poor girls.

Getting to the hatch, she softly opened it and looked around. Not a soul was around, just an endless sea of corn. Sighing she climbed up closing the hatch, her heart beat finally-

 _ **"What do you think you're doing?"**_

Lenalee froze and turned, the girl from before was standing on the other side of the hatch. Not staying to answer, Lenalee turned and sprinted through the corn.

 _ **"WHO SAID YOU COULD RUN AWAY!? DADDY WILL PUNISH YOU FOR RUNNING AWAY!"**_

These words only made her run more faster, being even more thankful for being on the track team. Her stamina was on point at the moment. Seeing the corn start thin out, Lenalee could make out road up ahead. She leaped over a ditch and skid to a stop, bright lights blinding her as a car came into view.

The car came to a sudden stop and Lenalee slammed her hands on the hood, breathing heavily she looked up with drool running down her chin an her long hair out of it pigtails. Her appearance didn't really matter to her at them moment.

Squinting she made out the driver and her eyes widened. "T-Tyki?"

The said man looked like he was having a heart attack, Wisely pale faced and in shock sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What the actual fuck Lenalee!?" Tyki got out of the car and ran a hand through his hair. "I call Lavi only to get him screaming about how he needs help and he's been _stabbed,_ and you come running out of the corn field looking like-"

 _ **"Found you,"**_

Lenalee barely missed getting stabbed by a pair of rusted shears, the girl's eyes wild and full of blood lust. She kicked the girl down and ran over to Tyki who was having a even more bad time than when he got here; just as the car ran over the girl with Wisely screaming and now behind the wheel.

" _WHAT THE FUCK WISELY!?_ "

"She was trying to _stab_ Lenalee-!"

Lenalee sighed and looked over to where the girl had been knocked over to, only for her to see her getting right back up and pulling the shears from her neck. "S-She's getting back up!"

All three watched as the damaged body started to heal, the girl stalking over with her eyes filled with rage.

"Get in the car!" Tyki shouted and grabbed Leanlee, getting into the passenger's seat with her. Wisely hit the girl again before speeding off to the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the great reviews!**

 **This horror show will be coming to an end, but the peace will only last for a short while.**

 **I'm not sure what the next setting should be so I need a little help, should it be a Forest or an old Cruise liner?**

* * *

 _"Please don't take him away from me!" Mana screamed holding the small still body tight in his arms, blood all over the floor and their clothing. "He's the only thing I have left, I'll do anything!"_

 _Black eyes stared down at the trembling man, no emotion held with in them. "Are you willing to take the lives of many for the life of one?"_

 _Mana didn't hesitate. "Yes,"_

 _"Then so be it Mana Walker; I will bring back your son."_

* * *

Lavi locked eyes with Kanda, his hands gripping tight to the fire poker in his hands. "This is such a stupid idea,"

"Do we have any choice?"

Lavi looked away and took a breath. "Nope, but if things get bad we run right back to the house." he opened the door and stepped out on the patio, his heart already beating fast inside his chest.

"I feel like throwing up," Allen mumbled under his breath, the baseball bat in his hands likely going to leave him a handful of splinters. Slowly moving down the steps he hesitated, looking up at the two older teens behind him. Neither who had steppe off the patio. "D-Don't just cower behind me assholes!"

Kanda glared. "I'm not _cowering,_ " He quickly stepped down the steps and stepped on the dirt ground, the silence making his nerves settle a bit. "We're safe,"

"So far-"

"Shut up rabbit," Kanda looked down at Allen, the boy still looked a little frazzled from the events earlier but otherwise he looked fine.

The three moved slowly to the cornfield, all of them tense. With every sound the would stop and listen, moving on when nothing happened. It was close to 4am, sun rise only in a few hours.

"Hey," Allen tugged on Kanda's shirt making the Japanese teen stop. He pointed at a open hatch door just to their right, the older boy nodded and stopped Lavi from moving ahead.

Reading their weapons; they walked over and stopped. Kanda knew Lavi was too injured to go down and he didn't want Allen going down either. "I'll go, keep watch." He dropped the shovel down and then descended down the latter.

Stepping down he looked around till spotting a door. Picking up the shovel he walked opening the steel door, readying himself incase if something popped out. A sweet rotting smell flowed was all that came from the room, the male covering his nose quickly trying not throw up.

The bodies all over the room made him sick, but reified when he didn't see Lenalee. Closing the door quickly he stepped up the latter looking up at Allen and Lavi. "She's not there,"

"Do you think she got out?" Allen looked hopeful.

"Lenalee can easily take care of herself, so I don't doubt it," Lavi smiled and looked to his phone. "It's 4:45, sun rise should be in less than a hour. We should just head back to the house and wait till sunrise," He smiled slightly. "Maybe she'll be waiting-"

A loud screamed echoed around them, something quickly making it's way through the corn.

"Scatter and get back to the house!" The two older boys disappeared in the corn, leaving a confused Allen still standing by the door.

"Wait what!?" Allen flushed and turned seeing the girl holding a bloodied knife. He side stepped and just barely missing her swing. He screamed and slammed the bat against her head, the girl dropping instantly.

He stumbled and then took off, ignoring how the tall plants cut up his cheeks. "Kanda?!" he shouted and felt his heart leap hearing the girl coming after him. "Kanda!" The girl was quickly catching up, he just needed to run a bit faster-

Allen hadn't been paying attention and ran into something large, making him drop to the ground. He looked up and froze.

 _ **"You will be punished for harming daddy,"**_

"The fuck you will!" Allen screamed and shoved the bat into the large man's groin, shoving it inside of him and letting go of the wooden bat. He got to his feet quickly and ran past the screaming man. "Kanda!"

"Allen!"

Warm arms wrapped around him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Kanda picked Allen up and ran meeting up with Lavi, the both of them running out of the cornfield a car waiting for them on the other side.

"Tyki!?" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee opened up the backseat and Lavi jumped inside with Kanda following still holding Allen tight in his arms. "Drive!"

Allen flushed and looked over to Lavi who was holding his wounded side. "What about your car?"

"Fuck my car, I'll get it later."

* * *

"So?" Tyki looked back at the four in the back seat, Allen sound asleep in Kanda's lap.

"We don't even know what to say," Lavi looked down and rubbed his arm.

"I wouldn't even believe anything you just said if I hadn't just saw it myself," Tyki sighed. "But knowing you this isn't going to be left alone,"

Lavi chuckled. "No we will not," he looked to Lenalee and smiled. "You up for looking into this?"

Lenalee couldn't help but smile. "I think so, what about you Kanda?"

"Whatever," Kanda looked down at Allen. "I'm sure the stupid sprout would say yes as well,"

"You two are cute,"

Kanda punched Lavi in the stomach, the red head groaning loudly.

"How are you going to explain to the hospital your injures?" Wesily looked back at them, looking half asleep.

Lavi choked. "Oh yeah, um- I won't go to the hospital?"

"Dumbass, you need stiches."

"I know to stitch..."

All eyes went to Allen, the boy rubbing his eyes awake.

"Stich people?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, Cross used to get in a lot of bar fights."

Lavi paled and nodded, the rest of the car ride silent.


End file.
